On Tuesday, Gabriela walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a pen for $1.11. Gabriela handed the salesperson $8.13 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ Gabriela received $7.02 in change.